Kalle Hawthorn
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr), and is an extra character. , Alderley Edge, , England, United Kingdom |marital = |blood status = Pure-Blood |Age = |Alias = |Title = * * * |Signature = |alias = * Kal (to some) * Chris (preferred name) |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6′0″ |hair = Mousy brown |eyes = Blue |skin = Light |family = * Saiph Hawthorn (sister) * Leonis Hawthorn (brother) * Antares Hawthorn (brother) * Valpuri Hawthorn (née Karppinen) (mother) * Rigel Hawthorn (father) * Kalle Karppinen (maternal grandfather) † * Anna-Liisa Karppinen (née Vanhanen) (maternal grandmother) † * Armas Karppinen (maternal uncle) * Zilla Karppinen (née Bretz) (maternal aunt, by marriage) † * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (maternal uncle) * George Weasley (maternal uncle, by marriage) * Fergus "Fergie" Weasley (maternal cousin) * Silja Weasley (maternal cousin) * Mikael "Mika" Weasley (maternal cousin) * Madeline "Maddie" Weasley (maternal cousin) * Silja Karppinen (maternal aunt) † * Harri Karppinen (maternal uncle) * Hildegarde Karppinen (née Alscher) (maternal aunt, by marriage) * Ilsa Karppinen (maternal cousin) * Virva Karppinen (maternal cousin) * Taavetti Karppinen (maternal cousin) * Kalevi Vanhanen I (maternal cousin) † * Rodrick Hawthorn (paternal grandfather) * Elowen Hawthorn (née Penhallow) (paternal grandmother) † * Castor Soranzo (née Hawthorn) (paternal uncle) * Nazario Soranzo (paternal uncle, by marriage) * Delphinus Hawthorn (paternal uncle) * Orion Hawthorn (paternal uncle) * Megaera Hawthorn (née Rowle) (paternal aunt, by marriage) * Leda Hawthorn (paternal aunt) * Pankraz Hertz (maternal great uncle, by marriage) † * Fränze Hertz (née Vanhanen) (maternal great aunt) † * Bastian Hertz (maternal cousin, once removed) * Maggie Hertz (née MacEntire) (maternal cousin-in-law, once removed) * Frieda Hertz (maternal second cousin) * Lars Hertz (maternal second cousin) * Vanja Hertz (née Jørgensen) (maternal second cousin-in-law) * Carl Hertz (maternal second cousin, once removed) * Amelie Hertz (maternal second cousin, once removed) * Kasimira Hertz (maternal second cousin, once removed) * Katinka Hertz (maternal second cousin) * Alasdair Hertz (maternal second cousin) * Emrys Scamander (maternal second cousin-in-law) * Rainer Hertz (maternal second cousin) † * Thorsten Hertz (maternal cousin, once removed) * Valeria Hertz (maternal cousin-in-law, once removed) * Elke Rosier (née Hertz) (maternal second cousin) † * Felix Rosier (maternal second cousin-in-law) † * Ciarán Rosier (maternal second cousin, once removed) * Beata Hertz (maternal second cousin) † * Jyrki Vanhanen II (maternal great uncle) † * Lari Vanhanen (maternal great uncle) * Mélisande Vanhanen (née Gérard) (maternal great aunt, by marriage) * Karoliina Vanhanen (maternal cousin, once removed) * Alpertti Vanhanen III (maternal cousin, once removed) * Kalevi Vanhanen II (maternal cousin, once removed) * Henrikki Vanhanen (maternal great-grandfather) † * Gertraud Vanhanen (née Weigand) (maternal great-grandmother) † * Markku Vanhanen (maternal great-great-uncle) * Lahja Vanhanen (née Wälderhals) (maternal great-great-aunt, by marriage) † * Heleena Macnair † (née Vanhanen) (first cousin, twice removed) † * Walden Macnair (cousin-in-law, twice removed, by marriage) † * Oscar Macnair (maternal second cousin, once removed) * Jasper Macnair (maternal second cousin, once removed) † * Alpertti Vanhanen II (maternal great great grandfather) † * Anja Vanhanen (née Takala) (maternal great great grandmother) † * Jowan Penhallow (paternal great uncle) * Igraine Penhallow (paternal great aunt, by marriage) * Austol Penhallow II (paternal cousin, once removed) * Keneder Penhallow (paternal great uncle) * Patricia Thomas (paternal great aunt, by marriage, formerly) * Dean Thomas (paternal cousin, once removed) * Lowenna Pendragon (paternal great aunt) * Percival Pendragon (paternal great uncle, by marriage) † * Keneder Pendragon (paternal cousin, once removed) * Noreen Pendragon II (paternal cousin, once removed) * Caspar Pendragon (paternal cousin, once removed) * Kenver Penhallow (paternal great grandfather) † * Iona Penhallow (paternal great grandmother) * Adeline Penhallow (née Chevalier) (paternal great great grandmother) † * Austol Penhallow I (paternal great great grandfather) † * Morwenna Malfoy (née Penhallow) (paternal great great aunt) † * Abraxas Malfoy (paternal great great uncle, by marriage) † * Lucius Malfoy II (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Draco Scamander (né Malfoy) (paternal second cousin, once removed) * Talitha Prewett (née Malfoy) (paternal second cousin, once removed) * Lyra Rosier (née Malfoy) (paternal second cousin, once removed) * Domitius Malfoy (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Aislyn Awley (paternal cousin-in-law, twice removed) * Robin Awley (paternal second cousin, once removed) * Eliza Awley (paternal second cousin, once removed) * Meraud Rookwood (née Penhallow) (paternal great great aunt) † * Atticus Rookwood (paternal great great uncle, by marriage) † * Augustus Rookwood (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Alexander Rookwood (paternal second cousin, once removed) * Odette Rookwood (paternal second cousin, once removed) * Atticus Rookwood (paternal second cousin, once removed) * (paternal ancestor, supposedly) * Nigel Hawthorn (paternal great grandfather) † * Cassiopeia Hawthorn (née Black) (paternal great grandmother) † * August Hawthron (paternal great uncle) † * Iris Hawthron (paternal great aunt) † * Prudence Hawthron (née Goyle) (paternal great great grandmother) † * Magnus Hawthron (paternal great great grandfather) † * Heleena Vanhanen I (maternal ancestor) † * Alpertti Vanhanen I (maternal ancestor) † * Jyrki Vanhanen I (maternal ancestor) † * Karppinen Family (maternal relatives) * Vanhanen Family (maternal relatives) * Penhallow Family (paternal relatives) * (paternal relatives) * Hawthorn Family (paternal relatives) |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = Bring Me to Life (Evanescence) |Wand = Clove, 14" Skelligruth feather, inlaid with Amber at the base, Painted along the handle with a vaguely shimmering gold paint that glows slightly in the dark, a small amount of gold-coloured wire is wound in a pattern that makes the amber at its centre look somewhat like a chamomile flower, with each "petal" having a piece of ivory sheen fabric. The wand has a permanently fresh smell, like a summer breeze and freshly mown grass with a vague hint of clove and chamomile hiding away beneath the surface. The wand is hard to use for those its not used to, its owner claims that this is because it's "shy". |Patronus = |House = |Loyalty = * ** ** (Chaser) |job = |hideg = - |Riddikulus = }} Kalle Rodrick Hawthorn, more frequently known as Chris Hawthorn, (born ) is a born in Alderley Edge in . Valpuri is a member of the Karppinen family, the Vanhanen family, Hawthorn family and the Penhallow family. Category:English Wizards Category:English Speakers Category:English Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure blood Category:Wizards Category:Harry Potter Wizard Category:Hawthorn Family Category:Penhallow Family Category:Vanhanen Family Category:Karppinen Family Category:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Category:Hufflepuff Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:Hufflepuff Alumni Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Hufflepuff Quidditch Team Category:Hufflepuff Prefect Category:Finnish Speakers Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Goyle Family Category:Black Family Category:Prefect Category:Hogwarts Prefect Category:Chasers Category:Chaser Category:Quidditch Players Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Finnish National Team fan Category:Seers Category:Descendant of Järvennainen